


Memory Loss

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Carol Can't Remember who the Reader is, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You thought that Carol had died in that crash, only to find out that she’s still alive and can’t remember who you are.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 11





	Memory Loss

You never thought you would see Carol again. The accident had happened shortly after the two of you had had an argument with one another. You couldn’t even remember what the argument had been about, but the one thing that you did remember was after Carol had said she loved you, but you never said it back. 

Then she was just gone.

A few years passed and you were with Maria helping her repair planes and take care of Monica when Carol returned. You had stood there frozen just staring at her. She didn’t look much different from when you had last seen her, but she was whole and unhurt. The thing that killed you the most was that she didn’t remember you.

Listening to the black box of what had occurred that day brought up painful memories of your fight and how you regretted never telling her that you loved her. You weren’t going to make that mistake again.

“Carol,” you caught her hand as she went to leave. She gave you a confused look, she may not have remembered who you were or what the two of you had shared, but you didn’t care. You couldn’t let her walk away again without telling her. “Before you disappeared the two of us had a fight, and I know you don’t remember it, but it’s been in my mind every day since the crash.” Tears filled your eyes, “You told me that you loved me and I never got the chance to say it back. I can’t let you go without saying I love you, Carol Danvers. I have since forever and I always will, and I’m sorry for not saying it back then.”

She pulled you into her arms and hugged you, “I may not remember what it was we fought about or who you are, but when I come back we can talk more.” She went to leave but stopped, “And Y/N, whatever it was I’m pretty sure I forgave you for it. I don’t think I could ever hold a grudge or be angry at someone I loved.”

Then she was gone. You held Monica close and she asked, “Do you think Auntie Carol is gonna come back this time?”

“I hope so, Monica,” you told her watching the plane take off into the sky. This time you prayed that she came back to you safely.

Carol did return to you and this time when she saw you her eyes lit up with recognition. She raced toward you and your lips collided. “I love you, Y/N. I love you, and I’m sorry for not coming back sooner.”

You held onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. “You came back, that’s all that matters now,” you told her.


End file.
